Hello
by chemicalMonotony
Summary: 13 year old Amber runs away from home one evening. She comes across a police box. What wonders will await her inside?
1. Rain

_DISCLAIMER_

_DOCTOR WHO IS NOT OWNED BY ME! though I wish it was :I_

* * *

><p><em>SLAM!<em>

The door boomed shut behind me as I sped out of the house, backpack in hand. I was sick of being taunted by my brother. I was sick of being tutted at by mum. I was sick of being bullied because I was different. I was running away from it all, no note, no change of clothes, just some food and money. I was wearing my school uniform still, black skirt and red blazer with a grey jumper, so I could have been recognized by anybody, but it was raining hard, so nobody would be outside. My feet pounded against the tarmac, splashing through puddles and skidding around corners. I had no idea where I was going, but anywhere was better than here.

I took cover in an alleyway next to the car park. I tried to get my thoughts together. I thought about where I could stay and whom I could trust. Lucy was too far away, Scarlett would sell me out, and Bertie would be bad at lying. Sam? Sam was an option, but I doubted he would take me in because his parents hated me. Annie? Annie would take me in, but her parents would call my mum.

Just as I was gathering up my backpack and getting ready to head back out into the street, something at the very end of the alleyway caught my eye. It was a police telephone box. We had learned about these in History at school. These things were in museums now because they were all taken down. What was one doing in the bottom of an alleyway? Intrigued, I stepped closer to it, running my fingers along the blue painted surface. Had some collector who no longer wanted it dumped it here? I gave a soft knock on the wood and pressed my ear up against the door.

Suddenly, the door flew open and I fell into the box, expecting to hit my head on the back wall. But I didn't. I looked up from the floor and saw a pair of feet. I looked up further and saw a man standing there. He had floppy hair and a slightly oversized nose. He looked down at me, smiling. "Hello," he said, holding his hand out. A crack of thunder boomed around the sky. "I'm the Doctor,"

* * *

><p>AN Damn, I know it was short, next chapter will be longer, I promise 3


	2. Decisions

**DISCLAIMER**

I do not own Doctor Who, but I do own Amber.

* * *

><p>I stood up quickly, stepping back and out of the extremely large police box. I looked around the back; surely my eyes were tricking me. I slowly walked back around to the front. He was still standing there, grinning like a fool. I ducked my head back inside again and was taken aback by the size. I stood back. He was still staring at me. "What?" I asked, scowling. He simply laughed. "Every time, they do that every time," He stepped aside and held out his hand. "Come inside, it must be cold." I extended my hand, then hesitated. I didn't know this man; he could be some psycho child molester. But then I looked up into his eyes. A psycho man with a giant police box in the middle of London? Seemed like a new adventure for me.<p>

I stepped inside. Again, the size made me stop and stare. He laughed at my face, and then ran over to the big control panel in the middle of the room. "What… where… I can't… wow." I stuttered as I spun around, taking in the whole thing. "Is it some sort of spaceship? A spaceship hidden as a telephone box. Does that make you an alien? Are you an alien like off of the TV? ET phone home? No, then you wouldn't look human. Why are you wearing a bow tie? Aliens don't wear bow ties. Aliens probably don't even wear shoes." I gasped for breath. He shook his head and laughed. "I am an alien, but not like the kind you see on the TV. I wear shoes. Most aliens wear shoes. Not all aliens wear bow ties, but I quite like it." He waggled his eyebrows and adjusted it. I stared, eyes wide. "So you are an alien? Does this make this a space ship?" '_Will you take me with you?,_' was the unasked question there. I bit my lip. He grinned, spinning around and pressing buttons on the large control panel. "It's a sort of space ship." He looked at me, "What did you say your name was?" I blinked "I didn't. It's Amber." He walked up to me and looked into my eyes. "Amber, how would you like to come with me? All of time and space. Anywhere you want. Any time you want. I can take you." I blinked again, taking it all in. "A… a time machine?" I asked "Y-yes!" I exclaimed "But my friends would miss me, and my mum would worry."

He sat on the steps and patted the space next to him. "Then why were you wondering around at 9pm alone in the rain?" I curled my legs up to my stomach. "I was running away." I stated. "After an argument with my mother. She wanted to send me to live with my dad in France. Not my younger brother, just me. All the while she was telling me this, my brother was standing in the doorway, smiling at me." The Doctor scratched the back of his head and patted my shoulder. "So you ran," I nodded and continued. "I packed a bag quickly, and ran out the front door. That wasn't the only reason I ran. I get bullied at school. I look different." I gestured to my dark makeup and black boots "Differences are looked down upon." I said, sighing and looking away. "Amber, look at me," I looked up at him. "Differences are amazing. Differences are what make people human. If the world was the same, no books would be written. Nobody would write songs. Colors would be illegal." He stood up "Differences are needed in the world, Amber, otherwise life would be boring," He held out his hand. "Come with me, and I will show you how differences are amazing."

I smiled and wiped away the tears that were forming in my eyes. I reached out and took his hand. He ran quickly to the control panel, pressing more buttons. He placed my hand on a lever. "This makes us go." He looked at me 'This is the decision maker." I looked at the lever, then back at him. He gave a small smile. I looked back at the lever, readying myself. I placed my other hand on the lever and pulled down, whispering a final goodbye to the world I was leaving behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** ARG sorry, I said it would be longer. It is a bit longer, but it felt right to end it there. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER.


End file.
